


Noxia

by Ariejul



Series: Alone in the Fallout [22]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Arousal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Smut, Sole calls MacCready Bobby, Vaginal Sex, post-coital regret, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariejul/pseuds/Ariejul
Summary: Noxia: harm, hurt; an injurious act.Julia's been having inappropriate thoughts lately.Post-game.Takes place after Kilig.





	Noxia

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of hit a bit of a wall with Desiderium, so I thought I would post something back in the main story line.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated as always.

Julia is tossing and turning in her sleeping bag unable to get comfortable. Her mind whirls unending, and if that wasn’t bad enough, a low ache of arousal curls in her gut. Of all the times, she sighs. Bobby is sitting somewhere outside the tent on watch, but she doesn’t dare trust that he’s far enough away not to hear her. Julia isn’t exactly good at keeping quiet.

Blowing an errant strand of hair from her eyes, she stares up at the top of the tent. Her eyes follow along the natural lines of the wood pole, but even acknowledging that it’s _wood_ makes that ache grow acute.

_Dammit._

Deep down, she knows Bobby would never say anything, even if he did hear, but she doesn’t want to put him in that position. He clearly cares deeply for her – _maybe even_ _loves her_ – and it would be cruel to do that to him.

Even so, she plays with the idea of what he might do if he did hear. Would he wander into the tent, not realizing what she was doing? She can imagine the blush, all the way to the tips of his ears. She always did enjoy seeing that expression on his face. A selfish little joy, really.

And after, would he leave, or would he stay?

Julia’s breath catches in her throat, that ache becoming an agonizingly sweet pain shooting through her, and she has to take several deep breaths to ease herself from that high.

She finds herself imagining his hands on her, how they would feel. His calloused fingertips brushing against the tender flesh of her inner thighs, kneading with his thumbs. She imagines he would feel like Nate’s brother, that same sort of boyish hesitation in his touch that always set her on fire.

A curl of heady heat shoots through her at the thought, and Julia can’t keep her hands from roaming a moment longer. Her fingers slide between her thighs, and she bites back the moan rising in her throat.

Fuck, that feels so good, the brush of her fingertips against her most sensitive parts divine. Her whole body shudders with the feel of it, toes curling against her sleeping bag. She slips lower, sliding fingers inside her wetness, and the moan that follows that first thrust of movement is loud in the stillness. Julia flinches, sobering when she hears a rustle of cloth. She quickly feigns sleep, hearing the flap of the tent shifting as Bobby leans in.

“Julia?” he whispers softly, concern lingering along the edges of his voice.

She pushes back the spike of arousal upon seeing him and blinks, yawning like she just woke. “B-Bobby? What is it?”

He blushes a little when she sits up, and Julia realizes she must’ve unbuttoned her shirt at some point, and it shifted enough to give him a stunning display. “Sorry, thought I heard something. Go back to sleep.”

Despite his best efforts, his eyes keep roaming over her, and it makes Julia’s core ache with such an intensity she can barely breathe. “H-hey,” she whispers, stopping his retreat.

He freezes, glancing back toward her before hastily averting his gaze. “Yeah, what is it?”

“I…” Passion garbles her head, making thoughts jumble in the confines of her mind. It’s so much easier to just focus on the feeling squeezing her tight. “ _Stay._ Please.”

He jumps, nearly toppling over from his crouch at the tent-mouth. His fingers curl tighter around the bit of cloth he’s holding out of his way. “You don’t mean that.”

Julia studies him, noting the tense line of his shoulders, and the bulging of his pants makes white-hot heat coil razor-sharp in her belly. Attempting to focus is becoming a task beyond her. The only thing she can think is how desperately she wants his hands on her body.

“Bobby, please,” she hears herself beg, crawling toward him. Her eyes keep dropping to the clear evidence of his own wanton hunger. “I want you.”

He’s trembling, gaze firmly on anything but her. His breath comes in short pants, and it’s clearly an effort not to reach for her. His eyes clench shut. “You’re cruel as hell, you know that?”

Her eyes widen at that, but before she can respond, his mouth is covering hers. It’s lightning down her nerves and makes her head spin. His tongue darts into her open mouth gasp, hungrily tasting her. Bobby presses her back against the sleeping bag, his body a heavy weight atop her. The hard line of his erection pushes against her thigh, and fuck, she is so wet.

Her nails scrabble against his clothes, fumbling at buttons she can’t for the life of her figure out. Abandoning that task, she hooks a leg around his hips and rocks against him. The sound he makes in her mouth is delicious. Bobby’s hand wanders over her breasts, squeezing in just the right way, and all her thoughts explode into little more than dust.

“Oh my – _Fuck_ ,” she gasps, clinging against him.

“You are goddamn gorgeous, you know that?” he says against her throat, nipping and sucking down the line of it.

She groans incomprehensible nonsense, wandering down and rubbing a hand over the front of his pants. Bobby jerks into the touch roughly with a gasp and begins panting harder.

“Y-you keep that up,” he manages with trembling voice, “I ain’t gonna last much longer.”

Julia’s face breaks with a mischievous grin. “Then, you better hurry up and get inside me.”

Needing no other encouragement, he rips away her clothes before shucking off his pants. He doesn’t even bother trying to remove them completely, the boots still on his feet making it an impossible task.

He pushes apart her thighs, rougher than she expected, and suddenly she’s overcome with the feeling of him deep and moving so exquisitely inside her. Julia’s mind is little more than garbled mush as he takes her, hard and fast, and dammit, it feels so good. Better than she could imagine. She pushes hips hard against him, pin-pricks of light flashing behind her eyes.

“Uhn, fuck _,_ fuck _, fuck,_ ” he’s babbling like a mantra, gripping her waist with battle-roughened fingers.

The deep ache inside her coils tight like a spring, and he tenses sharply. The sound he makes as he comes is small and sexy, and something inside her winds even tighter. He snaps his hips into hers, and Julia’s seeing stars as her body convulses into her own release.

He drops on top of her, gasping and shivering, and Julia brushes her fingers through his hair.

“I fu – reaking love you,” he manages after a time, and her heart clenches tight.

With the haze of passion sliding away, she feels guilt weighing heavily in her belly. She shouldn’t have done this; it was wrong for so many reasons. All she’s managed to do is hurt them both, making the same mistakes she always has, over and over.

It’s wrong.

So wrong.

 

Julia wakes, blinking back sleep. Warmth is draped by her side, and through the fogginess of lingering drowsiness, she doesn’t understand for a moment why the person isn’t Bobby.

She rubs a shaking hand over her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Just a dream,” she breaths softly.

Julia manages to sit up a bit, her ever growing belly making the task far more difficult than it has any right to be. Raking a hand through her hair, she hates how rattled she feels. Embarrassment warms her cheeks as she tries to push away the details of her dream and how it makes her feel. Her inner thighs are slick with the ache of it, and it frustrates her.

Glancing beside her where Deacon is asleep, she’s surprised that he hasn’t woken yet. He’s the lightest sleeper she’s ever met, even worse than Nate right after he came home.

When they first began traveling together, she wasn’t even sure he actually did; it took over a month for her to see him sleep at all. After, she just wondered how he functioned with so little. Most nights he only ever got about three or four hours, and that was if things were quiet. They rarely ever were.

More than a day or two of that would leave her a stumbling mess, but it never seemed to bother him.

Julia leans in, mesmerized by the tender expression playing across his lax face. It’s such a rare thing for her to see.

Before she can think better of it, she gently runs a fingertip along the line of his jaw, against the stubble that seems ever present. Shivering at the rush of heat coiling through her, she beds down again beside him and leans her cheek against his shoulder. With such a large belly, she never feels close enough to him anymore. It’s definitely something she didn’t miss about being pregnant. One of many, many things.

Deacon shifts at that, eyes slowly opening. A small private grin plays on his lips when he sees her, a hand automatically resting protectively against her stomach. The expression shifts a little, when he properly looks at her. His fingers brush against her cheek, raking away moisture she didn’t realize was there. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

She thinks of her dream, and the heartsick agony she feels in the face of it. Julia curls into him, tangling her legs with his. “Just a bad dream.” Before she can think better of it, she leans up and presses a heady, wanton kiss against his lips.

Deacon doesn’t fight her, deepening the kiss as he slides his tongue into her mouth. Julia scoots herself on top and rocks against him, fingers kneading into his shoulders. She doesn’t think about anything other than the feel of him as her hand snakes down and strokes against him.

He groans into her mouth, fingers curling around her hips. He nips at her lip, teeth scraping along the line of her jaw, and she arches her head up so he can suckle against the sensitive skin of her neck.

With one swift motion that nearly upsets her from her seat – stupid baby belly – she frees him from the sleep pants he wears and sheathes herself upon him. Her movements are frantic and desperate, her core aching against the feel of his body against hers. She wants to get rid of the image of Bobby in her mind, the way he felt, the touch of his hands, _everything._ She can’t bear polluting her memories of this Bobby like she did with Nate’s brother, even if it isn’t real.

Deacon’s hands run up her stomach as she bucks atop him, fingers sweeping against her breasts and ribs. Julia focuses on him as her ache ratchets higher and higher until she breaks, gasping and panting and trembling around him.

He snaps hard against her as he finishes, holding her in his beautiful hands. She focuses on that, on his touch, as the dream finally fades away. Sliding off, she cleans away the remains of their lovemaking and falls against his chest, as much as her cumbersome middle will allow.

He adjusts her against his side, hands running through her hair as he hums a soothing song. She can feel the rumble of it in his chest more than hear it; the blood rushing in her ears is drowning everything else away. His lips press against her temple as he holds her, and Julia closes her eyes, still feeling so guilty.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs into her hair, touching her with a reverence she doesn’t deserve. “I’m here.”

Julia finds one of his hands and squeezes before sliding back into sleep. Her sleep is dreamless after, which she considers a blessing.


End file.
